When Things Change
by Karma Cullen
Summary: A veggie vampire has escaped from Germany, where she was being held captive by the psycho vamp who loves her. She runs to America and coincidentally, Forks. What happens when she meets the Cullen family? How does Jasper feel? OC/Jas. Don't like Don't read
1. Chapter 1

I own Nothing!!! Stop making me say it!!! I'm gonna cry!!!!!! * Tear teaR*

When Things Change

Chapter one- Who is she?

APOV

I am sitting with Bella at the dining room table that we never use. We are doing each others nails, hers in dark blue, mine in lavender, and talking about Edward and Jasper.

Eddie and Jazz have grown closer now that Bella isn't human anymore. The three boys are truly more like brothers now than they ever were. Bella has been a vampire for twenty years now, and Nessie has grown into a beautiful, immortal teenager. She looks just like the perfect mixture of her parents. Edwards hair, Bella's curls and chocolate brown eyes. She moved to the reservation to be with Jacob, she is really happy, and she doesn't come around much.

Bella keeps talking about how we should maybe move and start over somewhere new, and we could take Jacob and Nessie with us. I think it's a great idea. We start coming up with a list of places.

Bella scrunches her forehead. "I don't think we should try France just yet, Alice. I think we should start somewhere more simple first. How about England?"

I consider this but I don't really feel like going to England. I shake my head. "How about Russia?" Bella shakes her head. I frown at her. "Well where do you want to go then Bella?" She thinks for a moment. I start rattling off places randomly from the top of my head.

"Well how about Germany? Switzerland? Yemen? Australia? Turkey? Oman? Italy? Spain? Canada? Puerto Rico? Saudi Arabia? China? Japan? Am I getting warm here?"

I stare at her for another moment. There is indecision written clearly on her face, like she has an idea, but she doesn't want to say it. I threaten her. "Don't make me get Eddie in here…"

She magically snaps out of her daze and looks at me, indecision gone from her features. She says one word. "Poland."

That's when the vision hits.

_I see a girl. No, a vampire. She's running. Fast, faster, faster. She looks terrified. Her dark eyes are filled with fear. Her dark, golden eyes. Her long brown curls are blowing behind her with the force of the air rushing past her as she runs at incredible speeds. She runs faster than Jasper does, and he is second only to Edward. I see shadows following her now, they are gaining on her. They are getting faster. She pushes herself faster, but even for a vampire, she has run for much too long. She's tired. She'll give out soon. There are venom tears running down her face. One of the shadows swoops around in front of her and stops dead, but she literally jumps on top of the intruders shoulders and catapults herself over five hundred feet in front of them, buying her some time. She runs past a sign. It reads:_

_Welcome to Forks, Washington…_

And the vision ended.

Bella had gone and gotten Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie, and the four of them were now standing around me. I shook my head and then remembered my vision. I shot Edward a look and he nodded. The four of us got up and ran out the door. Edward had filled them in on my vision as he saw it first hand in my head, while I was practically unconscious with the force of the vision.

Who was that girl? Why was she so scared? Who was following her? So many questions running through my head, but only one on everyone's mind: Will we get to her in time?

??POV

I don't think I can run any longer. I am one of the fastest runners in the entire Vampire population, but I have been running so long, that I am actually tired. I haven't stopped running since I left Germany. They followed me all the way from Germany! Why won't they just leave me alone! They can't keep me anymore! I am not there pet!! I escaped their stupid observation cage and now I'm free. If it means I can keep my freedom, I will keep on running.

The sign I passed ten miles back said I was in Forks, Washington. I heard a rumor about a vampire family living here. I wonder if that was true. The area definitely smells like serious vamp, but that could just be passing nomads. But the smell is getting stronger to my right, so I change my course and push myself faster. I pray that if I find these vampires, that they help fight off these crazy Vampires that are stalking me. I'm afraid they won't ever leave me alone. I don't know what I'll do. I can't even think straight. Somebody help me!

I smell distinct scents now. I can hear four sets of feet coming toward me from ahead. They are the source of the scent I've been following. They see me and run straight toward me. I can feel my legs complaining about the distance I have traveled in such short time. The shadows are gaining The venom tears on my cheeks don't sting me, but I wipe them away anyway. I turn around and face my attackers. I am done running.

I feel my anger build up inside me. I can feel it spreading like a deadly disease. It's spreading over me and taking over my mind. I let the emotion fill me. I could control my power now, I was the one in control. My power is a rare one. Commonly known as telekinesis. The ability to move objects with my mind. But that's only one of my powers. I have another, but I don't want to think about that right now. I have to concentrate on not hurting the new vampires who have come to help me. I have to warn them.

I turn to look at them. "Get down." That's all I can manage to say before ten huge boulders float up off the ground. I turn back toward my stalkers. They have stopped in the sense of self-preservation. At least they were smart enough to realize that much.

"Stop following me now, or else I end your existence right here. It's your choice." Two of the group of four turned to retreat, not wanting to get hit with a large boulder. The other two stepped forward, into the light. I could see them clearly now. Even though I was exhausted from running, I could easily see and recognize the one closest to me. He is the reason I am what I am. The one who changed me.

"You are obsessed, Voray. Just give up and let me go. I didn't love you when I was human, and I still don't love you now. I never will, so just let me go to be free. You can't just lock me up in a cage. I spent ten years in that room. There is no way you are ever going to get me back into Germany, and you will never get me back in that room." He tried to step closer. One of the boulders went flying at him.

He sneered at me. "So I see you have mastered that power of yours. It must be hard, controlling your anger. I can only imagine how hard it would be if I couldn't control my anger. If perhaps someone was making that difficult to do. Someone say, like me?" He started to laugh. That's when I remember his power.

He can take any feeling inside a person, and magnify it and twist it into something else. I stand and wait for my anger to flood me, but it doesn't. I look into Voray's face and see the strain there, as if he couldn't seem to use his powers on me. I feel a hand on my shoulder.

One of the vampires from the group behind me is now standing next to me. He smiles at me and I go weak in the knees. He has honey-blonde hair, and his eyes are a molten gold, just like mine. He is a few inches taller than me and he is absolutely gorgeous. I start to feel calm waves wash over me and I finally realize what's going on. This vampire is an empath. He is letting me know he's on my side, but I don't know why. If I were any of these vampires and I saw floating boulders, I definitely would not be on my side. If he really knew me, who I am, what I've done, he wouldn't be helping me at all right now, but I'm grateful for the help while I have it.

I nod discreetly at him and he takes his hand off my shoulder. The anger slowly comes back, but it somehow seems easier to control. I notice the other vampire that was following me is gone. I sniff the air. For the first time, I realize that the other two never left. They simply hid in the bushes and trees, sticking around so they could grab some credit if Voray does catch me. Why won't he just let me go?

"It's over, Karma. Just give up and come back to Germany with me. You will get used to being with me. I can help you control your other power. The one you still can't control. Karma, sweetie, I don't want to hurt you. I don't want anyone to hurt you. That's why I changed you. That's why I put you in that room, to hide you from the evils of the world that could someday harm you. I was so scared when I heard of your little escape. If you had wished to leave, I would have taken you somewhere. You know that I -"

"Don't finish that sentence, Voray!" I scream at him. I throw one of the boulders at him. He tries to dodge it, but he doesn't move fast enough and it hit's the left side of his body. "You don't love me, Voray. You love my power. You loved the smell of my blood when I was human. Now that that's gone, you don't love anything but my powers. You love that you used to keep me in that room and you could show me off to all of your little friends. Even the Volturi was impressed. They couldn't believe someone as weak as you are could keep a vampire as strong as I am locked in a room. They just didn't realize that you put me in there while the venom was still burning, and that I had no idea I was strong enough to break the walls. Your right, Voray. It is over. Go back to Germany and pick on some vampires that you can actually compete with." I spat.

Voray disgusted me. I hate him. I closed my eyes and searched in my heart for the reason why I started to hate him. I clasped on to the memory and I held on tight. I lifted my head to face the sky, but my eyes were still closed. I could hear the boulders above me, rotating in a large circle above us. They began to gain in speed and I finally opened my eyes. I knew they were as black as night, as they always were when I got angry. Voray has had this coming for so long.

I put my head back down to stare at him as I killed off his search party. One by one, the boulders flew out of the rotation they were in and flew at the other three vampires who had come to collect me at a deadly speed. Voray's eyes widened in fear as he watched his team was ripped apart by flying boulders. When he realized he was the only one left of his original group of four still alive and in one piece, he started to back away. I smirked at his attempt.

"Oh, don't go Voray! I still want to play!" I mocked at him. He tried to put on an air of courage, but I saw right straight through to the fear. He already knows this will be the last face he sees before death. My face. How ironic. His was the last face I saw before my human death, and now I'm returning the favor.

"This isn't a game, Karma. You don't have to do this…" He choked off at the end of the sentence, for I had used my mind to lift him five feet off the ground. I lifted myself with my power to meet him face to face. "Yes I do, Voray. If I don't, you'll come after me again. I can't have that now can I?"

I drifted back from him so that he couldn't grab at me. He's already tried twice.

"Please, Karma, don't do this." he pleaded with me. I laughed at him. "Oh, the irony. You were always trying to stay safe from harm, throwing anyone you could to the sharks if it meant saving yourself." I gave a short laugh. "And now, _karma, _has come back to get you. You have no one but yourself to blame, Voray. Say goodnight."

I closed my eyes and felt the boulders rush forward. "Wait!" Voray screamed. I stopped them, curious as to if he would apologize for what he did. If he would give me the apology I wanted, I wouldn't kill him now, I would give him a few months to say his goodbyes. I pushed the boulders away, enticing him to say something.

"Please, Karma, don't do this. I never, ever put you into harms way. I did keep myself safe, because the only person I could trust with your safety is myself, so I kept myself safe to protect you. It was all for you! It always was, Karma!" he was pleading again, but I still haven't heard the apology that I want, the reason I never fell in love with him. The reason why I hate him. He killed a part of my soul. He killed something that I had loved when I was a human. Something that always loved me back, even when I didn't deserve love. He killed my cat.

"It was all for me? Is that true Voray? Really?" I knew everyone in the little cove of trees could hear the sarcasm dripping from my words. Voray dropped the brave façade and showed how scared he was again. "Yes, Karma, I did everything I did to get closer to you. But now you want to kill me, I don't understand…" That was my snapping point.

I threw a boulder at him, but not hard enough to kill him, yet. So I decided to tell him why I was killing him. "You. Killed. My. Jasper!!!!!" I threw another boulder at him. Still not enough to kill him. I want him to feel himself dieing. He looked at me confused for a moment, but then realization flittered across his face, followed by regret.

"Oh, so you do remember?!" I screamed at him. "Yeah, he's the cat that you ate!! My cat!! The one that I was so attached to! The one that taught me how to love something, and not be afraid that it won't love me back! My little Jazzy! He's gone!! I hate you for that, Voray! You killed the only thing I have ever loved in my whole life. The one creature I could confide in. And you wonder why I don't love you." I finished. The venom tears streaming down my face. The boulders were rotating at supersonic speed around Voray.

"Karma, is that what this is about? Karma, he would have died eventually. I just make it quicker, less painful. He didn't even notice! He's probably happy somewhere in kitty-heaven, so just calm down. It was just a cat anyway, Karma. Easily replaced."

I glared at him and he shut his mouth instantly. I could see in his eyes when he realized what he had actually said, and to whom he had said it. He cowered into himself, hoping to shield himself from further harm, but I jus threw all of my boulders at him, listening to the crunching of granite-like flesh.

When he was nothing but little chunks, I put the boulders back and collected all the little pieces of Voray that were left. The venom tears were still falling from my eyes, for his words had hurt me deeper than any wound I could have ever been dealt would. I put all the pieces into a pile and pulled out a match. I lit the pile and watched it flare up. I could hear one of the nice vampires running around collecting wood behind me.

I couldn't think straight. I pulled out a picture that I have carried with me since the day I was changed. It is a picture of jasper, my beautiful orange and white Tom Cat. He had the most beautiful amber/jade colored eyes that pierced you right to the soul. Whenever I would cry, he would waddle over to me and jump into my lap, and he would purr in my ear until the tears stopped falling. I would never forget those nights. He would purr for hours on end, for my tears could never seem to stop falling.

Now, even as a vampire, I am the only vampire with the ability to cry. So I just cling the picture of my cat to my heart and remember the sound of his purring. The tears start falling harder and I already know from experience what will happen. I'm going to black out. It happens whenever my tears start coming down so hard that my body literally quakes from the force of it.

I watch as the empath vampire from earlier drops an enormous pile of wood onto the flames, and as the other four vampires he is with dump the body parts of the other vampires I crushed onto the growing flames. I clutched my picture tighter and stared into the incense like smoke. The gorgeous empath-vamp sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders and stared into the smoke with me. He was trying to send calming waves to me, but they don't work when you are almost completely lost to your screwed up emotional track.

I could feel the blackness of sweet oblivion coming over me and I turned to the empath guy. "Thank you, so much. You saved me from those guys…" he covered my mouth with his finger. "Don't thank me. You are the one who fought them off. Telekinesis, am I right?" I nodded. I couldn't really get words out very easily. I was fighting for more time with this guy, but I new my efforts would be wasted.

"Telekinesis, among other powers… I'm really sorry by the way." he looked at me confused. "For what? Why are you apologizing?" He looked worried for a moment before I swayed and almost fell over, even though I was sitting down. I was starting to seriously black out now, and only understood snippets of what was going on. Suddenly I felt myself being carried away from the smoke. The empath was carrying me while running with his four companions. He saw my eyes were open and he looked at me. " What do people call you?" he asked me. I struggled with the words. "K-Kar-ma. Karma." He smiled. "Is that your name, or is that just what they call you?"

I smiled at him now. " B-B-Both-th." I was now stuttering like an idiot, the final stage before the blackness takes over. " M-My hum-an name wa- as A-A-Am-ber. I ch-changed it-t t-to K-Kar-Karma wh-when I w-was t-tur-turned." He nodded as if he actually understood what I said. "Which would you like me to call you?" I smiled at him, my vision fading. "Karma" was all I could say before I finally blacked out.

APOV

Jasper is acting so weird. He's never so confident as to show someone, especially a stranger, his power. And he even wrapped his arm around her to calm her down faster. It doesn't seem to be doing much. I can see how her emotions are affecting him. They are ripping him up inside, which is probably how she feels right now, which explains why he wants to help her so much. Edward is explaining the entire story to us. He saw all of the flashbacks in both 'Voray's' and 'Karma's' minds. The "Jasper" they were talking about earlier, was the name of her cat when she was a human. Apparently that jack ass killed him, the poor feline. No wonder she wanted to tear him up with really big rocks.

Oh. Great. Another vision.

"_Your name is Jasper?"_

_Karma is awake after apparently blacking out. Jasper is with her in the room. She has been unconscious for a week. Jasper hasn't left her side since he put her in the bed. He hasn't hunted. I don't think he even blinked. He just stared at her. Edward says he's blocking his mind, but I know Eddie's lying to me. I already know what's happening. Jasper is falling in love with Karma. But that's alright. The two of us weren't ever truly madly in love. _

_I'm glad he found her. _

_Jasper nodded at Karma's question. She had been awake for a few minutes now and he told her his name. She reached for her pocket and pulled out the crinkled piece of paper that she was crying over in the little tree cove. She held it out to Jasper, who instead of taking it came over to sit next to her and let her hold it while he looked. _

_She looked at him quizzically. He shrugged. "I know your attached to the picture. I don't want to take it from you, even for a millisecond." She smiled and placed it in his hand. "I trust you to give it back, Jazzy." Jasper broke out with a huge grin and she laughed quietly. "Is that what you called him? Jazzy? That is such a funny coincidence." _

"_I know. I miss him. A lot. How long was I unconscious this time?"_

"_A week. Wait, this time? This has happened before?"_

_Karma nodded her head sadly. "Yeah, I was out for three months when I learned that my Jazzy died. I was out for five when I learned how he actually passed on from this life. God, I hate violence, but that was for Jasper. I have been waiting nine years to do that. I have been a vampire for ten years. How old are you Jazz?"_

"_I'm nineteen. You?"_

"_I was bitten on my eighteenth birthday, the very minute I turned eighteen. Voray was such a creeper."_

_They laughed and stared at the picture of the beautiful cat. _

End of Vision.

Oh well. At least I know what is going to happen. Now I have to go slap Eddie for even thinking about hiding the future from me. When will he learn that you can't hide things from psychic vampires? Oh well. He heard my thoughts, and now he is running away. He is too fast to catch, so I'll wait until he least expects it. Lolz.

A/N

**How was it?? Sorry to all of my faithful readers that I haven't posted any new chapters on my other stories… I had a little family problem that ended with me grounded from all and any computer access for three weeks… sorry!!! I'll get those chapters out as fast as my fingers will let me type!! Sorry!!! Jasper and Emmet strip tease for all who review!!! Edward and Jacob opened up a kissing booth for only those who give good reviews… so review people!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-

JPOV(Jasper)

I don't know why I can't stop staring at her. I feel like she needs to be protected, and that I'm the one who should protect her. I don't want to blink, because I don't want to miss the moment when she opens her eyes. I'm trying to drone out everyone's emotions and just focus on hers. She feels so calm and happy. She is probably remembering some memories. Or even dreaming.

Carlisle is worried. He examined her when I first brought her into the house, and now she is laying on the emergency hospital bed that we used to keep around for when Bella was still human.

I want to hold her hand again, but its almost been a week now, and she feels less lethargic every minute. I'm afraid if I hold her hand she will wake up and want me to let go.

But I won't want to. I want to hold her hand and never let go.

I don't even know why I feel like this… it's so strange. I've been feeling distant from Alice for the past five years now, and we've grown apart. I already know she had a vision of this happening. Edward told me about it when we brought Karma home. Esme was worried about me and Alice at first, but I overheard Alice telling Esme that I was more like a brother to her than anything else. I couldn't agree more.

I can't hold myself back anymore. I reach for her hand again. This is the two-hundred-seventh time I have held her hand while she lay there unconscious. Every time I did, I felt a spark from inside her. As if something in her was excited by my touch. When I touched her hand, I could feel happiness coming off of her in waves.

This girl, or vampire if you will, was a mystery. I let my mind wander to the sound of her voice when she was talking. It had a faint accent, dulled over time no doubt, but still perceptible to vampire ears.

I wonder where she was originally from?

I feel awareness coming from her, she is about to wake. I watch her as she opens her eyes.

KPOV(Karma)

When I first open my eyes, I can't really see anything at first. My vision is very fuzzy, but I can feel a soothing sensation coming from whoever is holding my hand. Oh, it must be the empath.

I can see the features of his face now. He is staring at me with that same worried expression. It feels nice to have someone really care or worry about you. It makes me feel like I'm wanted.

"Good Morning, Sleepy. I never got to tell you my name. My name is Jasper. Jasper Whitlock Hale."

I jumped at the name and startled him. "Your name is Jasper?"

The gorgeous empath-vamp nodded at me. I reached for my pocket and pulled out the only personal possession I kept from my human life. A picture of the cat I had had when I was human.

His name was also Jasper. His fur was splotches of white and a brilliant orange color. His eyes were the perfect mixture of jade and amber. He had the biggest heart and could love anyone who was willing to love back. In the picture, he was sitting in my lap with his tail curled up next to him. He was looking up at the camera with a mix of curiosity and boredom. It was my only treasure.

I held the picture out to the vampire, who I now knew as Jasper. He smiled and came to sit next to me on the side of my bed. I gave him a confused look. "I know your attached to the picture. I wouldn't want to take it from you, even for a millisecond." I smiled and put the picture into his hand anyway. "I trust you to give it back, Jazzy."

His beautiful face broke out with a huge grin when I used the same nickname I had used to refer to my furry angel. He chuckled quietly and asked, "is that what you called him? Jazzy? That is such a funny coincidence."

"I know. I miss him. A lot. How long was I unconscious this time?"

"A week. Wait, this time? This has happened before?"

I nodded, remembering the traumatizing events that had caused me to black out in the past. "Yeah I was out for three months when I learned that my Jazzy died. I was out for five when I learned how he actually passed on from this life. God, I hate violence, but that was for my Jasper. I have been waiting nine years to do that. I have been a vampire for ten years. How old are you, Jazz?"

"I'm nineteen. You?" he asked me with enough curiosity that I felt the need to tell him the truth. I used to hide everything, from everyone, but I don't feel I have to hide from these people. There is something so soothing, so familiar about them.

"I was bitten on my eighteenth birthday, the very minute I turned eighteen. Voray was such a creeper."

We laughed together then and he looked down at the picture. I couldn't help but feel my heart swell at seeing my beautiful Jasper. I haven't looked at the picture in years, for fear that Voray would take it away from me.

He was so cruel to me.

I could see Jasper watching me out of the corner of my eye. He suddenly smiled, and I couldn't help but smile, too. I mean he is an empath after all. He handed my picture back to me and posed me holding the picture. I let him and just went with it.

He disappeared a second later, only to come back with a large piece of paper and a set of charcoal pencils. _Awww, he's going to draw you! How cute! _My inner voice jeered at me. I silently told myself to shut up. I didn't need the internal conversations.

He set up his things and then repositioned me. He was so happy and determined. I could feel his emotions emanating right from him. He smiled at me as he began to sketch me. I looked at my picture, wishing that I could be close to him again.

_Don't think that way, karma. You remember what happened last time._ That voice was really annoying, but it was usually right. The last time I thought about being close to my cat, I discovered I had more than one power. I was terrified that Voray was going to show that off too. But he hated that power, and I never learned to control it. Maybe now I can try.

"karma, could you turn your head just a little so that I can see your eyes better?" jasper asked. I turned my head just a smidge and he smiled. But then he looked into my eyes, and the smile was gone.

Oops. It happened again.

_I told you so. _I really want to kill that voice.

Jasper dropped his pencil and came closer to me. He wiped off the charcoal from his fingers and then tilted my face up into the light. When my eyes didn't change, his widened. He stepped back. "Karma, what just happened."

I sighed, there is no way to escape the inevitable. "I told you before, that I had more that one power. This is one of them." I stood up from the bed and walked over to the mirror I saw hanging on the far wall.

He tried to stop me. "You really should lie down, still. Carlisle wants to examine you and make sure your okay before you start to walk around." I shook my head. "This has happened before. Its not my health that makes me pass out, its my emotions. If it were to happen again, I'm positive you would no before any one else." He nodded and I turned to the mirror.

My curly brown hair looked just as it always has. It was long, and it hung down to my waist in purposefully messy curls. My ears were a normal enough size, as was my nose. None of that was the problem though. It was my eyes.

Thanks to my strict diet of non-human, non-feline blood, my eyes were usually a dark gold color. But I have a special power. I have the ability to turn myself into any feline on the planet. My eyes right now are the eyes of a cat. They are large and have the tell-tale cat slit pupils. The color of my eyes, though, was the perfect mixture of amber and jade.

I sighed again and turned back to Jasper. He was watching me curiously. I stepped closer to him and was relieved to see that he didn't step back. He did, though, step even closer and looked at the picture in my hands. "You have his eyes, you know." He had smiled when he said it. I felt my eyes fill with tears. "I kn-know" I whispered.

I let the tears fall unashamed. I can't hide my feelings from an empath, no matter how hard I try, so I won't even bother. He wiped away my tears and wrapped his arms around me in a comforting hug. I clung to his shoulders, letting the venom from my eyes soak into his shirt. "Shh. I'm so sorry, Karma. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm so sorry."

He sounded so sad. I clung even tighter to him than before. "Don't be sorry. If anything, I'm happy you noticed my eyes. I'm just sad because if my Jazz was still here, I wouldn't have this ability. So when this happens, it always reminds me that he's gone."

Jasper squeezed my waist closer to him while I ruined his shirt. When the tears stopped falling, his shirt was completely ruined. "I'm so sorry Jasper… I'll find a way to replace it…" I felt really bad and I didn't even realize he was smiling until I heard him laugh.

"It's okay really. I have too much clothing as it is. You just helped me a little by giving me an explanation to get rid of this one." If I could blush, I would be right now. "Oh, but I liked that one!" I joked. He grinned and took my hand. He led me up a staircase just outside of the room. I followed him as he went into a bedroom. It was completely decorated in red, black, and white colors. It had to be his room. He let go of my hand and ran to his closet. He came back out, holding another shirt just like it in a crimson red.

He ran back over to me and unbuttoned it. He picked up my arm and pulled the shirt on me halfway. I laughed at him. "What are you doing, Jazz?" He grinned even more, but didn't answer. He finished putting the shirt on me and then stepped back.

I noticed for the first time that I was wearing different clothes. I was now wearing snug fitting black jeans with a grey form fitting flirty-cut tee. Jaspers button up red shirt hung slightly loose on me and wrapped up the look nicely.

I was grateful that I couldn't blush. I smiled at him and twirled around for him. He shot me a mischievous smile. "I think it looks great on you. In fact, it looks better on you than it does on me." We laughed together. I realized what he was planning. "Let me guess. You are planning on giving me a bunch of you shirts 'out of the kindness of your heart', when really you are just looking for an excuse to empty out your closet?"

He looked at me in mock hurt. "Oh I would never do such a thing!" he said in a pretend shocked voice. "But since you put it that way I guess we can go with it." We laughed gain and I felt something nagging me.

"Jazzy, I want to show you the extent of my second power. You have only seen the eyes, but that isn't all I can do. Promise me you won't think I'm a freak or try to eat me?"

He gave me a surprised look. "I would never think you were a freak, but why would I want to eat you exactly?" He asked in a half laughing half curious tone and I silently said goodbye to him in my head. I know he won't want me around once he sees what I can do. Voray hated this, but then again, Voray was a creep.

I stepped over to the bed and slipped off the red shirt then I walked over to the middle of the room. I looked into his eyes and he smiled at me. I felt a wave of encouragement come from him and I felt a little better, hoping he wouldn't shun me after he sees this.

I put the picture of jasper on the floor next to me. I focused on being a cat. On being close to Jasper. I could feel myself shrinking down, the fur growing from my marble hard skin, my long curls shrinking and changing color, my ears disappearing to be replaced by cat ears on the top of my head, and last but not least, my tail.

Within seconds, I had gone from vampire, to feline. I was now a small black kitten, with white paws and a white tip on my tail and a white nose. I already know from experience that my eyes are just like my cat's eyes were.

I crawled out from the pile of clothes that was now lying on the floor. My clothes don't change with me, so I'll have to ask him to leave the room so I can dress when I change back.

Jasper stared at me in shock. I could literally see a bubble of that emotion forming around him. Apparently cats can see you auras, and by default, see your emotions. I gracefully padded over to him and looked up at him. "This is why you would want to eat me. But remember, you promised not to."

I watched him with amusement as he jumped in shock. He was next to the bed in a flash and I couldn't help but laugh. "You can talk when you're a cat?! Why didn't you warn me?!" I laughed at the expression on his face and said "Meow."

Now he was laughing too. We heard someone coming up the stairs and he got that mischievous look in his eyes. He grabbed my clothes and hid them under a pillow.

"My brother Emmet is about to come in. Do you think you could help me prank him?"

I nodded and repeated "meow."

He had to stifle a laugh as I just sat there, looking as innocent as all kittens do.

A second later, a huge vampire walks into the room. He has dark hair and a huge grin on his face. When he sees that jasper is alone though, the grin disappears.

"Dude, where's Karma?" Jasper was pretending to look scared and upset.

"She just… And then… but then… And the kitten… Oh my God!!!"

I was trying so hard not to laugh at Jasper who was wildly pointing back and forth from the bed to me, who is still in kitten formation.

"Dude calm down. Jazz, where is Karma? And why is there a kitten in here? What is wrong?"

Jasper then pretended, very convincingly, to start crying. He was dry sobbing and pointing at me and then he said, "That kitten just ate Karma!!"

I almost gave myself away by laughing that time. In fact I'm pretty sure the only reason Jasper started fake crying was to hide his laughter. Emmet looked at Jasper like he had gone crazy, but he walked over to me anyway.

"Hey there, little kitty. Did you happen to eat any vampires today?"

I smiled at him and he looked surprised. "Dude I Think it's smiling…" he began, but I cut him off.

"Yes. I did eat a vampire today. She was absolutely delicious! By the way I'm a girl!" I said.

He jumped so high that his head hit the ceiling of the room and then he was standing next to Jasper with a look of utter shock on his face. I stood up and I started to trot over to him in my little kitten walk.

"Ahh!! It's following me!!! Get it away!!!!" he screamed Me and Jasper started laughing, but he was to busy running away to notice. I now noticed that the rest of the vampires had entered the room.

They were all laughing hysterically, but with a look of confusion. I had an idea. I chased Emmet faster, until I was running, and then I jumped in the air. "Ahhhh!! She's going to eat me too!! Noooo!!" Emmet screamed. In mid-air, I turned into my favorite form. A white tiger.

As I landed in front of Emmet, the entire room went silent for a moment, even Jasper. Jasper was the first one to move though and soon he was standing next to me, giving me a round of applause. Emmet looked like he was about to pee himself, so I decided to show everyone else why he was so scared.

I walked closer to him, very slowly. When I was in front of him, I gave him a sniff and purred. Then I looked him in the eye, smiled, and said, "Boo."

A/N

**Cliffie!!!! I'm sooo bad!!! Sorry it took so long to update.. Time flies if you get what I mean. How did you like this chapter?? Good? Bad? Review and tell me!!**

**Jasper and Emmet have kicked Edward and Jacob out of the kissing booths, so Edward and Jacob built their own, and now all four are offering kisses to those who review… So click that little button and type a little message!! It's not hard!! I believe in you!! You can do it!!! Review people!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!! There! Are you happy now?!**

**(but I wish I owned that darn sexy Jasper Whitlock Hale… yum)**

KPOV(Karma)

Emmet screamed again and jumped up and ran to his family, who now were shocked. Me and Jasper looked at each other and started laughing. I went over to jasper and held up my paw. He gave me a high five a petted my head. "If you mess up my fur, I will kill you, Jazzy." he laughed even harder and I joined him. The rest of his family stared at us like we were crazy. I went over to the pillow and pushed it aside so I could pick up my clothes.

I grabbed my clothes in my mouth and went over to his closet. He closed the door behind me and I could hear him laughing on the other side of the door.

I quickly changed back into my normal vampire self, or as close to normal as a gifted vampire could. I got dressed and stepped out of the room. I looked pointedly at Emmet.

"I didn't know big vampires were afraid of being eaten by tiny kittens."

Jasper had now collapsed to the floor in laughter, along with a few others. There were eight vampires in this coven. Wow. That's a lot. I recognized the other four that had been with jasper when they rescued me.

I went over to them. "Thank you so much for saving me from, Voray. I don't know how to repay you." the girl closest to me smiled. She looked a lot like me. She was shorter with a thinner waste, but she had the same dark brown hair. Her hair was straight and fell to just below her shoulders. 'You already did, by scaring the bejeezus out of Emmet for me!! Thank You so much! I'm Bella by the way." I smiled at her.

"I guess you already know I'm Karma." She nodded. She gestured towards the vampire next to her, who was holding her hand and smiling. "this is Edward, he can read minds, so he probably already knows what's going on here.' I giggled a little a nodded. "Hi, Edward, it's nice to meet you. Thanks for the rescue party." He grinned. "Yeah, no problem. And yes, I can really read your mind. Your favorite color is blue and your favorite animal is a white tiger. Your eighteen. Your crushing on…"

"Okay! I believe you!!! I cut him off. There is no way that I want a complete stranger to know I already fell for him. He would probably think I'm a creeper.

"That's not true, Karma." Edward said. I rolled my eyes at him." I don't think you want to stay in my head that long. I'm warning you, it gets pretty crowded in there. If I were you, I would get out of my head."

He nodded and Bella smacked him playfully and said, "Showoff."

A little pixie-looking vampire stepped up to me next." I'm Alice. I have visions of the future, which is how we knew you were in trouble. I have to admit, though, I didn't see your little prank coming…" I nodded. "It was a split second decision. I know how visions work. My mother was a psychic human. Her visions were always changing, because the future isn't set in stone."

She smiled at me. "I think you and Edward are going to get along great." Everyone laughed and Edward rolled his eyes. Jasper came up next to me and handed me the red shirt from earlier, which I put on myself this time. "It's a long story." he said.

Everyone just laughed again. 'It's so nice to be around people who smile and laugh as much as you do. I just woke up and already I have seen more happiness her than I have in my entire existence, both human and vampire. It's really nice."

A motherly looking vampire stepped up to me then. "Oh I'm so glad that you like it here, Karma. My name is Esme. This is our family. We all live here together. It's possible because…"

"Because you drink animal blood instead of human blood, so you don't have to be Nomads. Yep, I know. I'm the same way. I just don't drink felines either. That's why my eyes are darker than yours. All of your eyes are bright topaz, but mine look like dirty gold. I guess certain blood makes your eyes change color."

Esme smiled at me. She gave me a hug and another vampire spoke up. "I'm Carlisle. Im a doctor here in Forks, for the time being. I was extremely worried when jasper carried you in and said you were unconscious. Has that ever happened before?" I nodded.

"When I become traumatized, emotionally, My mind and body doesn't know how to handle it. I depended on my emotions ever since I was a small child, so when my emotions go out of control, my body shuts down, and I become comatose. Its like turning off a light switch. You can always turn it back on."

"That's good to know, Karma. If you wouldn't mind, I would like to examine your powers. Exactly how many powers do you have?"

I ducked my head a little. "That's a long story. Could I explain that later maybe?" I asked. He smiled. "Of course, Karma. I don't want to make you feel uneasy." Emmet came over to me and hugged me. "we're going to get along great, kiddo. No hard feelings on the prank, I would have done the same thing. That was really funny now that I mentioned it." He chuckled quietly and I gave him a high five.

"I'm just glad that someone could out prank him for once. He practically lives to play tricks on people." said the beautiful blonde vampire. She smiled at me. "I was worried there for a while that you wouldn't wake up. I was hoping you would, because I would love to talk about how you do your hair." Everyone just laughed again. Including me.

"I'm Rosalie by the way. I think your really going to fit in here." My eyes widened. I just realized that they all said I was going to fit in here. Does that mean I'm supposed to stay? Are they going to lock me up too?

I felt relaxing waves from Jasper, but I blocked them. Edward spoke up. "No one is going to lock you up in a room again Karma, I promise. We just want you to become a part of our family. We didn't mean anything else."

I slowly nodded and let the waves of calm crash down on me. I felt better instantly. Jasper looked at me with wide eyes. "How did you…?" I smirked at him. "Block your emotions? Practice. I'll explain when I tell you all about my powers."

Carlisle nodded. "Okay everyone, lets all go downstairs in the living room. We can all talk about it there." Everyone agreed so we made our way down the stairs. Halfway down, Jasper reched for my hand, and held it the way he had when I woke up from my coma. He gave my hand a squeeze and I felt an emotion coming from him, but I blocked it out. I didn't want to know what h was showing me.

I didn't want him to make a decision about me until he really knew everything about me.

It was the only way to be fair.

The only way to stay out of another empty room.

**A/N**

**Sorry!! Short chapter. But I thought this was a good place to stop, and I have to go study for a Bio test, so thanks to all of my loyal readers and those who actually review!! I will not post the next chapter until I get fifteen reviews after I post this chapter… So review people!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I still don't own Twilight, and unfortunately, not Jazzy either… but oh, how I keep wishing… Oh, well.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**KPOV**

When we got to the bottom of the stairs, there was a huge room, that seemed like it used to be multiple rooms, it was so huge. There were huge couches in one area, and they looked comfy!

We went into another room that looked like it would be a dining room. There was a huge antique looking cherry wood table with a huge, beautiful bouquet of dark red roses. They were the pretty ones that looked black on the edges of the petals.

I noticed on my way to the dining room that this entire house was actually like a mansion. I mean it was huge! These vamps must be rich! Why would they want me to stay here? Are they keeping me for ransom? Are they going to sell me away to Voray's accomplices?

Can I trust them?

I shook away my doubtful thoughts and concentrated. There is no way these people would have been so nice to me if they were just going to sell me off. I'm going to trust them and repay them for their help.

I stood in the doorway as everyone else sat down. Jasper squeezed my hand, silently telling me it was okay. He led me to the far end of the table and pulled out the chair for me. I saw Edward trying to hide a smile, along with Alice. It was obvious that they knew how I felt.

They must know what he is feeling too. I'm still not sure if I want to know.

I sat down and he took the chair directly to my left. I tried to relax a little, but I wasn't used to such a large crowd. I know eight people doesn't seem like a lot, but when you have been locked up in a room for the majority of your life, in my case both human and vampire, eight people is a lot.

I was still having trouble relaxing and I was starting to freak out. I threw a look at Jasper who instantly grabbed my hand and sent me very strong relaxing waves. I sighed and amplified the sensation he sent me. His eyes widened and I smiled.

"Are you an empath?" jasper asked me, with a hint of hope dripping off of his words. I smiled even more. "No, but I can amplify emotions and any feeling you can get, both in myself and others."

He nodded, but didn't look as hopeful as before. I squeezed his hand. I watched as the small movement made his eyes light up. Carlisle spoke up.

"Karma, how many powers do you have exactly?" He asked with wonder ringing in his tone. He look like one of the many doctors that had inspected me in Germany. But then again, none of them had been as nice as Carlisle has been, and I've only been here a week, and conscious for half an hour.

"I honestly don't know. I haven't really experimented with what my powers extend to." He nodded and opened this huge binder, full of blank paper. He pulled out a pen, and posed to begin writing. "can you explain the powers you do know about?" he asked politely, yet full of curiosity.

I smiled and nodded. "Yes, of course. I'm happy that you asked me nicely at least. In Germany, they demanded everything of me." I felt Jasper's hand go stiff and I saw his other hand clench out of the corner of my eye. I gently rubbed my thumb across his hand and he relaxed a bit.

I bit back a smile as I realized that I was comforting Jasper, even though I was the one talking about my traumatizing existence. I saw Edward let the smile show and he nodded to me. I smiled too.

I looked back to Carlisle. "The first power I ever realized I had, was my telekinesis. I was still human when I figured it out. I think I was fifteen or so, because Voray already had me locked up in a room at the age of thirteen.

"I was chained to the wall, so I couldn't move my arms, I really wanted some water, but I couldn't get it from the other side of the room. I tried to reach for it anyway and I concentrated on the water. The next thing I know, the water is levitating in mid air and floating towards me.

"I was so thirsty that I didn't even realize that it was me doing that until I was drinking the water. I tried different things after that, like cups tables, and I eventually got enough control over it that I could use it to unlock my chains.

"They had a lot of problems keeping me in one room after that. But when Voray discovered my talent, he put me in a big white room. The only things in there were a shower, a bed, and a toilet.

"He had the power to make other beings, human, vampire, werewolf, shape shifter, you name it, and make them unable to use their special abilities. His room was next to mine, and vampires don't sleep, so I was always being suppressed.

"When I was seventeen, I realized he had stopped suppressing them, figuring I wouldn't know the difference. That's when I made the mistake of showing them my shape shifter ability. I have been shifting since I was a toddler, or at least that's what my old nanny told me. She was turned into a vampire when I was locked up in Voray's custody."

Edward made a motion with his hand and I stopped. He threw me a confused look.

"You were in his custody?" He asked in a disbelieving voice. I shook my head. "Not in the literal sense, but he always used that expression, so I guess it just stuck with me or something." He nodded and continued.

"So you are a shape shifter as well as a vampire? How long did it take for you to go through the change?" This was actually a common question. I was very strange indeed.

"It only took me 36 hours to turn into a vampire. I have no idea why, but I think it might be because I was already so used to shifting, that it was just like getting used to a new shape." He kept nodding as I explained my hypothesis. I glanced at Carlisle, who had already filled a good amount of paper and had gone through his first pen and had switched to a new one.

Edward looked puzzled about something. "There is a group of creatures who live near by. They turn into giant wolves, but I've seen a werewolf before, and the only thing they have in common is the fur. They say that our scent is too sweet and burns their noses, and that our venom is deadly to them and would kill them instantly. Do you know what they are?"

I nodded I had heard about their kind before. "They're hybrids. They are half shape shifter, half werewolf. Somewhere along the line their genes must have mixed, and now they are all hybrids, because usually everyone in a pack is related in some way or another blood wise. I'm guessing they smell bad to you?"

Edward nodded smiling and Bella smacked him lightly. He shrugged at her and continued. "Yes, they do smell like they have the wolf gene… that's good information to have." He smiled at me and I just grinned. Emmet looked like he was still holding a grudge.

"So you can only turn into cats?" Emmet asked. I nodded. "Yep! Any animal that is a feline, I can shift into that form. It used to hurt when I was a young girl, but it stopped hurting by the time I was about ten, I think." I stifled a giggle as Carlisle pulled out another pen to right with. He had gone through so many pages already…

How could he right so much when I say so little?

I saw Edward shrug and I remembered his power. I mentally rolled my eyes at him and he grinned. I was starting to get used to them, and their strange size. It was oddly… comforting.

Edward nodded and I grinned back at him. I suspected he was alone once, just as I was, but I was too afraid to ask. I trust them all, after they saved my existence from Voray and the clowns. I don't even think I'll block them out very often, I might have to block out Edward though… he already knows how I feel about Jasper… No I trust him not tell…

I had an idea.

_Edward, would you be honest if I asked you a simple yes or no question?_

He nodded discreetly.

I continued. _Is it safe for me to stay here with all of you? I mean, can I trust you all?_

He gave me an understanding look and he answered out loud. "Definitely. No one here would betray you and sell you to Voray's followers. You can trust us. I promise."

Rosalie looked at me with pitying eyes. "Oh, Karma, what did that obsessed lunatic do to you?" She asked me. She was sitting on my right and she reached over to hug me with one arm.

I flinched, but I hugged her anyway. Emmet caught the flinch, as did Rose. Rose looked worried. "Did I hurt you? Are you sore?" She reached for my hand this time but instead I stood up. I let go of Jasper's hand and I turned around. I let the red shirt slide smoothly off my shoulders, leaving me in jus my T.

I looked over to Alice. "Alice, could you help me for a moment, please?" She was at my side in a flash, already knowing what to do, for she had undoubtedly had a vision. I saw Edward looked alarmed,, and I knew he had seen the vision in Alice's thoughts.

Jasper was looking between Edward and Alice helping me, and then he settled on watching Alice help me. She reached fro the hem of my shirt and pulled it up over my back.

A huge jagged scar slanted across my back, from the left side of my waist, to my right shoulder. It was a permanent scar that Voray had clawed into my back with his finger while I was still human. He had had me held down and forcefully put the scar there. I was told afterwards that I was then his property to do with as he pleased.

I saw Edward jump up, hearing my thoughts. He was next to Alice a second later. "Does it still hurt, after all those years?" he asked worriedly. My heart swelled. These were such compassionate people!

I shook my head. I looked back to Carlisle, who had know pulled out a second binder, and was now doing an incredible sketch of the scar on my back. I looked away from the picture. It hurt to know that it was there, even though I was a vampire now.

I felt the tears coming. _You are so weak Karma _the voices were echoing again.

_No one wants you, Karma. _

_You are worthless._

_Weak. Childish._

_Not good for anything._

_Just sell her off. Maybe someone will put her to use for something._

_She'll never get anywhere in life._

_So unbelievably naive to the world._

_We're better off without her._

_No wonder most of her family is dead now. They probably killed themselves to avoid her._

_She's too needy._

_Karma? That's not your name. You could never live up to that name._

_You will never be worth anything._

_Trash. Just a piece of-_

"DON'T LISTEN TO THAT, KARMA!" Edward exploded. Oh no, he had heard everything. I looked at him, feeling numb all over.

"I told you, you should probably stay out of my head." and then I ran.

EPOV

_You are so weak Karma. _There were other voices in her head? She wasn't kidding earlier. I listened in horror as they continued to mock her, put her down, talked about her. Who could say such horrible things? Surely she didn't deserve them?

But she wasn't ever a normal human being, I realized. That was why she was treated this way. I listened to the voices. There was no way to justify these words, forever etched into her memory.

_No wonder most of her family is dead now. They probably killed themselves to avoid her._

_She's too needy._

_Karma? That's not your name. You could never live up to that name._

That's her name now. She deserves that name just as much as the rest of us deserve our relative names! Who do these people think they are?!

_You will never be worth anything._

_Trash. Just a piece of-_

That's enough. I've heard enough. "DON'T LISTEN TO THAT, KARMA!" I yelled.

Everyone was staring at me. I could see that in their thoughts. I could feel how she had gone numb through Jaspers senses. I stepped closer, she didn't even notice. Her cat-like eyes were dead as she stared into mine.

"I told you, you should probably stay out of my head." she said in voice, scarily devoid of all and any emotion.

Before I could blink, she had started running.

She ran away.

I won't let her leave. She reminds me too much of…

No, I can't think about her right now, I have to get to Karma.

I ran after her. I was the fastest runner. I already knew she would tire eventually.

I would chase her for centuries if it meant getting her back.

I used to have problems remembering my human life… but now…

I recalled all of my human memories.

She was in all of them.

_Amber._ That was her human name. I remember.

Amber… was the name of my twin sister.

**OOOOH! Cliffie!!!! I'm so evil!! But you still love me right??**

**I know they don't actually look alike, but that will be explained in a later chapter. **

**Yes they are related, they are fraternal twins.**

**Review people!!**

**Thanks for the reviews I got!!!**

**Keep them coming!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait!! My one friend started some drama… well you know how it goes from there. You've all been there before… So sorry for the wait.**

**Here's the next chapter!!! I don't own Twilight or Jasper… unfortunately…**

KPOV

He had heard. He heard all of the voices in my head. But he didn't hear half of the things they told me on a daily basis. Only some. And I will never let him.

There was something strange about that Edward. I wonder who he used to be?

I heard someone pursuing me. I concentrated my energy and suddenly I was flying upward into the air. Whoever was tracking me would come to a dead end where I had stopped running.

I looked down to see Edward. He had followed my scent to the end and was looking around frantically.

"Amber!!!! Please come back!! I know who you are! Who you used to be! Please! I remember you now! I'm so sorry I wasn't there! Amber please! Don't you remember when they said those things, I would hold you while you cried? I was there for you! Please don't leave! Karma!!!!!!"

I was shocked, to say the least. He knew who I was?

Then he looked up. "Amber!"

And then I remembered.

All of the memories of being normal toddlers. Protecting one another. Playing games. Then it went on to when the special abilities came out. He could hide his, but I couldn't.

I didn't have any control. But he helped me learn how to contain it when needed.

He was always there. My friend. My partner. My brother. My _twin._

I felt my concentration slip and the rush of wind as I crashed towards the ground. I felt something hard underneath me and I knew he had dove under me. He caught me.

I rolled off of him, but I couldn't stand. I couldn't see anything. I knew he was reading my mind.

I was seeing all of the times the scary people yelled at me. They were Voray's followers. They had enslaved my family. We were freak shows to them. Future soldiers. Indestructible weapons.

That's why they called me useless. I had no control. If I couldn't even control myself, how could they?

Voray. That's why he made me think I was being suppressed. He was teaching me control. To bad he was the world's biggest creep. Ugh. I hate even thinking about him!

I snapped back to the present and saw Edward was holding me in a tight embrace. I remember him holding me like this when we were small. When he was protecting me from something little girls shouldn't experience.

The ultimate brother figure.

He helped me stand up and he never let go of my hand.

"I wish you hadn't have run off. But I guess if you hadn't, I never would have remembered you as being my sister. Thank God I found you. I never gave up looking for you until my change. I had no memories after that." he said.

I nodded and squeezed his hand. I heard a slight buzzing. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. The caller ID read Bella.

'_Alice says you caught up to her? Is she alright? Should I come talk to her?'_ I smiled, but shook my head. I reached my hand out for the phone.

Edward searched my eyes before nodding. "No, Bella, she's fine. She wants to talk to you."

He handed the phone to me and I put it to my ear. "Bella?"

'_Karma! I was sick with worry! If I had a beating heart, I would have had a heart attack! Are you alright? He didn't tackle you did he? He's not himself…'_ She started to ramble.

"Bella?" I smiled. "Bells, I'm fine, he didn't tackle me. Really. Actually, he softened the blow when I … fell out of a tree, so I'm fine. I promise we're on our way back. We'll see you soon."

There was a pause on the other line and then she spoke. "Okay… Jazzy wants to talk to you."

I heard someone snatch the phone and then a rush of wind in the phone. Apparently Jazzy ran off with the phone.

'_Karma? Karma, are you there?'_ He sounded hysterical. Do they really care about someone they don't even know so much? What if I they find out what a monster I am? Will they want me around?

Edward shot me a reproachful look.

Stop reading my thoughts if you don't like them, Edward.

He gave me his crooked smile. The same one from my memories.

I turned away to take the call. "I'm fine, Jazzy. Really. We are on our way back. We have some news for all of you. Apparently, someone else understands what was happening to me."

There was another pause an then a brief, "I'll see you soon." Then the line went dead. He sounded extremely upset. I could feel the stress rolling off him through the phone. That is some intense emotion.

I handed Edward his phone and he flipped me up onto his back. He ran faster than I've ever gone back to his new family. And hopefully they will be mine too.

"They are your family now too, Karma. By the way, that name has always suited you. The fact that you're undead and walking around proves just how much karma you got, and how much havoc you can wreak."

I grinned at him. He always did want them to suffer for the pain they caused our family. It's weird how suddenly I can recall these memories. Then it hit me. Voray could suppress anything.

He had suppressed my memories. Did I mention how much I hate him? I swear I would bring him back just to kill him again.

I heard Edward chuckle and I shook my head. He was always a pest when it came to his mental abilities.

Show Off.

JPOV

"I'll see you soon." I clicked the phone shut. I really need to control the emotions in this house right now. Everyone is stressed. I slowly felt everyone relax as Bella told them they were coming back.

I took a deep breath and sent relaxing waves to the entire household. I felt them bounce back and I was immediately calmed. I was really grateful for my ability at times like this.

I sat down on my bed and laid my phone down next to me. I had just met this girl and I was already obsessed with her. I was trying to convince myself that snatching her into my arms and kissing her in front of everyone would not be a smart move.

I took another deep breath. I could feel her emotions and I knew they were close to the house. I made my way downstairs to the family.

Alice gave me an understanding nod and I sent her a grateful emotion. It was how we communicated. She understood how I felt about Karma and accepted it. I thanked her.

Now I just have to wait for Karma, and make sure she really is okay.

**I know. It's a short chapter… but I will update again soon. I promise. **

**Keep reviewing please! Reviews are love!!**

**Those who review get free cookies… that Jasper baked himself…Yum!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know. There really is no excuse for how long it took me to get this chapter up. I just recently moved and I had all my things in boxes and before that I was going between two different residences everyday. Very stressful. **

**So without further delay, here is the long awaited chapter 6. And hopefully I can stick to my chapter this time?**

**Enjoy!**

BPOV

I threw Jasper a pitying look, but he didn't catch it. The emotions in the room were obviously tense, even for those who weren't empaths. I watched as he paced back and forth. He had come back downstairs from when he ran off with the phone, but he wasn't talking, or looking at anyone.

I could feel him trying to send calming waves, and they suddenly became stronger. Karma must be close. Jasper had stopped and was now staring at the door where Edward and Karma were coming in.

Karma was on Edwards back, like he used to carry me when I was human. I smiled at him, for bringing her back and he grinned. She looked between the two of us and she laughed. I looked at her questioningly.

She shook her head. "How can you stand him? Always reading your thoughts?" I grinned. "He can't read my thoughts. My power is a mental shield."

Her jaw dropped and there were collective chuckles and Edward tapped her chin to close her mouth. The way he did it, it seemed like a second nature, as if he had done that many times before.

And apparently he had, by the way she ruffled his hair in response. He hates it when people ruffle his hair.

Rosalie piped up. "Ok, can someone please tell me what just happened? Edward has threatened to dismember many people for touching his hair." Karma giggled and patted him on his head. He winced in response.

She giggled. "He has a hair complex." He laughed and tapped her chin again. I think it has a special meaning. She took a swipe at his hand, while everyone exchanged confused glances.

They both looked up, realizing the issue and had sheepish expressions on their faces. Karma spoke up. "Back to the meeting?"

There was collective laughter and Carlisle nodded, gesturing toward the table once more. Everyone took their former seats, and Karma again took Jaspers hand. It's amazing how attached two vampires can become in such short time.

It really reminds me of when I was human.

CPOV!!! (omg I never do this POV!!!!)

I was poised and ready to write more information on this wonderful creature. My family does not know it, but I have a power. I can learn almost everything about a persons life, where they come from, how large their family is, what pet peeves they have, their hobbies, and more, from a single conversation about the weather.

She had a nervous look on her face, and I noticed Edward give her a reassuring look. Rosalie looked calculating as she looked back and forth between Edward and Bella repeatedly. She suddenly gasped. "You two look exactly the same!! Swell your hair is different, but you have the same features and body structure… How is that possible?"

Karma took a deep breath and looked up at me. "Edward and I are fraternal twins."

KPOV

There were collective gasps and multiple people asking "HOW?" but Carlisle just began writing quietly. She seemed to appreciate this because she kept speaking. "Edward and I were born at the same time. Voray's followers put our family into slavery. We had a hard childhood, but it wasn't nearly as bad as when they discovered I had powers as well as my parents.

"They never discovered Edward's gift of mind reading, because he only ever spoke to me. I was the only one that knew." I said quietly. Jasper squeezed my hand. Emmet looked at me with a serious expression that looked out of place on him.

"But Edward was turned over one hundred years ago. You told us you were turned ten years ago. How can that be possible when you're only eighteen?"

I sighed. "Many of Voray's followers were vampires, and they all had gifts. One of them could travel through time. Voray was not alive yet when Edward and I were born, but they heard about slaves with powers and they took me from my family, back to their leader. I never saw my family again after that. I only had my pet, Jasper. He was a stray they had wanted to kill, but he ran to me, and I saved him. Or, at least I tried to."

Jasper had his other hand clenched and I stroked my thumb over the hand he had in mine. He sent me a reassuring feeling and I magnified it for him to feel. He smiled and kissed my cheek. Bella giggled and Emmet coughed loudly. Everyone laughed at Jasper's sheepish expression. He shrugged it off and moved his chair closer to mine, where he put his arm around me possessively.

I grinned and continued speaking. "So I was taken to the future to be Voray's pet. He figured that my family would have to be dead, due to the time difference, so when he was asked by the visitors about my family, he told them all that they were dead. They all assumed I either killed them, or they killed themselves."

I looked at Edward. "I never expected to see you again, brother." He nodded. "I missed you so much, twin. We all did. We all caught the Spanish influenza when it broke out. Mother was delirious about you. She kept imagining you were there, talking to her, comforting her. She said you would sit with her and console her, telling her it wasn't her fault they took you away." he paused and took a shaky breath.

"She said your skin was ice cold, but if I was seventeen, you weren't a vampire yet. Was she just having a vision of you?"

I shook my head. "No. Another of my powers is what you just described. I have the power to go to people in their dreams. I can hold them and talk to them. It can be at any time period, to any creature. Even a vampire. To vampires it's more of just sending a vision. I haven't used it since mother died. I was even to afraid to use it to be with you, Edward. I knew you were dying of the influenza as well. I was elfish, I'm so sorry."

Edward shook his head, don't worry about it. I'm still here, and we're together again. No one is going to separate us. I promise you that." he smiled at me and I returned it. Rosalie frowned. "Now I guess I know how you do your hair. It must be a family thing."

Everyone laughed at predictable Rosalie and she smiled. "Thanks, Rose. But there are secrets to it, and I will show you." I said. Her face lit up. "Thank you, Karma!" Alice looked miffed. "Maybe I could show you how our family rocked the short hair look?" Her eyes lit up and she nodded.

Esme chuckled. "It will be wonderful to have another member to our family! I have to start designing a room for you!" She as at my side in a millisecond. "I sorry honey, but I am stealing Karma away from you know. You can finish your examinations on her some other time." Carlisle just smiled at his wife.

"Go on Esme, I don't mind." he said, chuckling lightly. She smiled brilliantly and took my hand, leading me from the room. She suddenly stopped. "Would you prefer your room to be in the basement, or the attic? Maybe we could put it near the garage?" she seemed lost, but I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"May I see the basement?" Suddenly Alice came running into the room. "Wait! Esme, Bella and I were talking earlier and we think it's time we relocate. She wanted to go to Poland."

Esme's face lit up. "Ooh! What a splendid idea! A new house to remodel. I can hardly wait. "Everyone, start packing your things, we are moving to Poland!"

She had said it in a normal voice, but everyone heard her. All at once, everyone was headed to their rooms to pack. Jasper came to my side. "I think I have some shirts for you…" he hinted. I laughed and took his hand. We ran up to his room and I began helping him pack.

He sent me his emotions again, and this time I let them in.

I almost dropped what I was holding from the shock of what it was.

Jasper Whitlock Hale, the gorgeous empath vamp,

Loved me.

**So guys, did you like this chapter?? Review please!!! Reviews are like the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. Those greedy leprechauns always keep them to themselves… REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
